


Look After You

by MamaCake



Series: Loved Up [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aww, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCake/pseuds/MamaCake
Summary: When Drift is sick, of course Ratchet will be there to look after him. But when Ratchet is sick, Drift wants to repay the favour, but he's not much of a medic, he's more of a hinderance. A cute hinderance, luckily.Ridiculous fluff and stupidly sweet. Not a lot of canon typical Dratchet but I love them when they're cute.





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> 'There now, steady love, so few come and don't go,  
> Will you won't you, be the one I always know?  
> When I'm losing my control, the city spins around,  
> You're the only one who knows, you slow it down.'  
> -The Fray, Look After You. 
> 
> Seriously that song sums up this whole fic. So much fluff, I'm sorry 😅 
> 
> Set on the Lost Light where they go on adventures forever because I like happy endings okay?!

Ratchet was laying with his back against the wall his berth was set against, squinting at the datapad he held in his right hand trying to concentrate but his processor was elsewhere. His left hand was absently stroking Drift's finials where his helm was laid across the medic's lap, grumbling in his restless recharge. He was tucked up on his side, wanting the comfort of someone but without the warmth another frame would give him. Ratchet had made him come rest when he'd realised how high his core temperature had spiked when he was lethargic and slightly confused. The white mech was obviously sick with a virus as he shuddered in his recharge, his frame heated.

Ratchet flicked his optics down to his love with a small but sad smile. He hated to see him this way.

Not that he'd admit it outside of the hushed tones of his hab suite, but he had fallen hard for Drift and there was a small seed of anger with himself for not recognising he was sick sooner. He was supposed to be the one looking after them all, and yet he hadn't done that. With a shuddery ex-vent, he brushed Drift's face tenderly, hoping that he would get over it soon. 

There was a soft knock at the door, and Ratchet considered moving and answering it, because he liked the privacy of being able to be intertwined with Drift like this but as he shifted his leg, the other mech grumbled and he knew he couldn't bare to disturb him. If whoever was on the other side of his door had something bad to say, they could say it. And then when Drift was better, wasn't using him as a pillow, he would find them and put them in the medbay, as a patient.

“It's open.” 

He placed his datapad down next to him, and rubbed his face wearily. 

“It's alright, I could have overridden the locks anyway.” 

Rodimus grinned in the doorway, shutting it behind him so no one else would disturb them and placed the arm full of stuff he had on Ratchet's desk. With a raised optic ridge, he held out a hand. 

“What's all that?” 

“Just some goodies and energon to make sure you don't have to leave,” Rodimus' grin fell a little, “how is he?” 

“The same, not much change in his condition. He must have been running himself low to catch a virus.” 

“I  _ do _ try to look out for him.”

There was a slight accusation in his vocals, taking it as a personal dig that Drift had been working too hard, and Ratchet held his hands up placatingly. 

“I never said otherwise, but we both know he keeps himself busy. If he doesn't stop, he doesn't have to think.” 

“Yeah,” Rodimus ran his hands over his helm, “well, if you need anything else, you call me alright?  _ Anything _ .” 

Ratchet nodded, “sure.” 

With a small smile at his friend, Rodimus left to go do whatever it was that he was doing, probably picking up some of Drift's work. Even if he could be immature and didn't take much of anything seriously, he made sure his friends were looked after, and he knew in Ratchet's capable hands he would be more than looked after. 

The medic checked the clock on his desk, calculating when he could next give Drift something to ease his fever. The mech stirred, moving his helm to a cooler spot on Ratchet's thighs and onlined his optics dimly.

“Ratty?” 

“Hey kid,” he rested a hand against his overheated cheek, “how you feeling?” 

His vocaliser was staticky, “bad, tired.” 

Drift slowly stretched himself out onto his back, offlining his optics again. Ratchet had to stop himself from admiring the sleek frame spread in front of him and he decided when he was better, he'd spend a long time kissing every inch. He rubbed a hand over Drift's chest, just above his spark knowing how it usually soothed him and he was rewarded with a little murmur. 

“You just need to let the virus run its course, and  _ rest _ .” 

“Resting is tedious,” a cheeky grin tugged at his features, “I can think of better things to do in a berth.” 

“And when you're better, we can, but you need to rest.” 

“Oh no, you're using your doctor voice.” 

Drift gazed up at Ratchet with a mischievous twinkle and the medic rolled his optics with a smile but he was glad to see him feel better enough to be his impish self. Ratchet brushed over his finials again. He still felt feverish and he would have to administer more medication soon enough, something that he knew Drift would protest and whimper at. Even though he trusted Ratchet implicitly, after all of the times he'd ended up in a medbay as a patient, he hated anything remotely medical, it took him back to painful memories in his processor.

“Don't pretend you don't enjoy it.” 

Ratchet interlinked his fingers into Drift's, and brought his hand up to skim it with light kisses. With another murmur, Drift tried to wriggle himself up, but he was feeling too weak. He reached up pathetically to Ratchet, pouting a little and he laughed lightly at the sight. With no effort, Ratchet picked him up and sat him on his lap, cradling an arm around his hot back and he could hear his fans working overtime to cool him. Drift lay his helm onto Ratchet's shoulder with a contented ex-vent and closed his optics again. 

“I suppose I’m lucky to have such a good doctor looking after me.” 

“You  _ suppose _ ?” 

“Yeah, because what he lacks in bedside manner, he makes up for in being  _ beautiful _ .” 

Ratchet's chest heaved under Drift with a small laugh. Drift loved making him do that, it always made his face light up wonderfully and took away some of the years aging him.

"I'm not supposed to be looking after you as your doctor, Magnus would have a breakdown if he knew I was breaching my doctor-patient protocols.”

“Oh? So what are you then?”

It was an off hand question, Drift not expecting anything more than a sarcastic remark like  _ the one always picking up the pieces after you _ , but instead he felt Ratchet tense under him before he replied softly. 

“Your conjunx endura.” He added quietly, “I hope.” 

Drift lifted his helm, the room spinning a little as he did, and tried to meet Ratchet's gaze but he was looking embarrassedly at his desk. He knew the medic wasn't one for emotional displays and it wasn't because he wasn't serious about their relationship, it was because he liked to be a private person who kept his emotions in check, so this admittance of wanting to be tied to Drift was a big deal. Ratchet wasn't sure how it was going to be recieved.

Drift llifted a hand shakily to Ratchet's face to try and get him to look at him, and when he did there was a serious flutter in his spark. Those deep blue optics that he could lose himself in evoked emotions he was sure were too good to be true, especially when he was admitting his deepest feelings. Feelings that were definitely reciprocated.

“Really? You want to do this forever? Officially?” 

“Don't you?” 

Drift answered him with a long hard kiss, and when he pulled away, the room was spinning for different reasons. Ratchet pulled him in closely, the unnaturally warm frame pressed against him was all he'd ever wanted and he was glad Drift hadn't run at his admission. He supposed that's why he'd made the leap, because with Drift too weak to move and if he hadn't felt the same way, he would have had to talk about it rather than hide away. Sometimes Drift was too good at burying his feelings. 

Drift murmured happily, closing his optics. If they could just stay here forever, even though he felt awful, he would be happy with that.

* * *

 

“Drift,” Ratchet batted him away blindly, his optics offlined, “stop fussing.” 

Finally defeated, the white mech slumped himself down on the floor beside the berth sulkily, not that Ratchet could see. All he was doing was trying to make sure that he was comfortable and wasn't lonely and didn't need anything.

“I'm looking after you, I thought you'd know what that was as a  _ medic _ .” 

“I don't need looking after-” 

Drift's vocals went up a pitch, “I found you nearly shut down on the floor!” 

“Sometimes I forget, I  _ am _ old, as you keep reminding me.” 

“Yeah, well, I'm going to make sure you fuel, you cranky old fragger. If you can ignore your internal systems screaming at you, I'll make sure you can't ignore me.” 

Ratchet laughed to himself. He was laid up in the medbay, on an actual medical berth and he hated it. Being a patient was his worst nightmare, especially when Drift was the one looking after him. He was flapping and making a huge deal over the medic who needed to recharge and refuel seeing as he'd run himself nearly dry after taking care of some of the crew after the virus Drift had been struck down with had claimed them too. Ratchet was lucky that his frame was pretty much resistant to anything now, but what it didn't like was not having adequate nutrition or rest, and it had reminded him of that by crashing him to the floor unceremoniously. First Aid had been less than impressed with him too.

Ratchet flicked his optics open to watch Drift pull himself to his feet with more agility than the older mech could even think of. Drift leant over onto the berth on his arms and scrunched his face up in thought. Ratchet couldn't help but smile at the adorable little frowny face inches from his own.

“Can I put you in a wheelchair? Then we can at least get out of here for a while.” 

“You got something against my _-_ _Aid's_ , medbay?” 

“Yeah it's seriously boring. It'll make you feel better right? Getting out?” 

First Aid interjected as he walked past, “you take my patient and you'll have me to answer to, and Magnus. Trust me, I'm worse.” 

“Don't piss off the CMO, Drift.” Ratchet chuckled, “you know first hand how bad tempered they are.” 

“Fine.” 

Ratchet thought that was the end of that and maybe he'd be left in peace when he felt Drift wriggle in the berth behind him, pressing himself around him protectively. He rolled his optics but let him do it anyway, the comforting touch of a frame pressed against him and with Drift's helm resting on top of his he was sure he would feel more relaxed. There was just one big problem sharing such a small berth with Drift, he was a fidget. 

“Ratty?” 

“Mm?”

_ Fidget fidget. _

“Maybe we should go on vacation, just the two of us.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well,” he flung his arm over Ratchet, “don't get me wrong, I love the Lost Light but having a little shuttle to ourselves was fun right?” 

“Oh.  _ That _ kind of vacation, you insatiable little minx.” 

“No, well,  _ maybe _ , I just thought we could go visit some other places, spend some time together.” 

“You ask Rodimus and you know he'll go wherever you want. He wanted a forever adventure didn't he? A jaunt that would go on and on.” 

Drift wriggled his hips closer, “yeah but I like it when it's just us.” 

“I know kid, me too,” Ratchet spoke softly, “sounds good to me, just wouldn't want to tear you away from your friends.” 

“Rodimus will be fine without me for a while, even if he throws a temper tantrum about it first. I just want to not share you for a while, do you think that’s selfish?” 

“I think you're  _ insane _ for wanting to spend time with just me, but no, not selfish. You spent a lot of years lost, maybe it's time to make up for it.” 

Drift nuzzled into him, “yeah. I guess.” 

“But for the love of Primus,  _ stop fidgeting _ . Medical berths weren't made for snuggling.” 

“Sorry,” he shuffled, “I can't get comfy.” 

“ _ You  _ can't get comfy? You're smothering me.”

“Oh. Sorry.” 

He slipped out of the berth and back round to Ratchet’s side, noisily dragging a chair with him much to First Aid's disdain. He was oblivious to the look he was receiving, too wrapped up in looking after his conjunx. Ratchet had to stifle a laugh, pulling his crossed arms tighter against his chest plates and moving his helm to be more comfortable. He must have nodded off for a little while because when he woke, he found Drift leaning back in the chair, helm tilted up at the ceiling and a lost expression on his face.

He'd been wondering how Rodimus would take the news that they wanted to leave the never ending journey he'd set course for when Ratchet disturbed his thought process. 

“If you're bored, you can go find something to do.”

Drift snapped his helm down with a small frown, “no.” 

“No?” 

“I'm not leaving your side Ratty, even if I might die of boredom.”

“Don't be dramatic. You don't have to stay and watch me recharge.” 

“I know,” he said gently “I want to. You stayed with me, you've always been there whenever I've needed you, I want to repay the favour.” 

“There's no need,” Ratchet ex-vented tiredly, “honestly, go have fun, I'm fine.” 

But there was a definite end to the conversation when Drift leaned over and brushed a kiss over his chevron. He squirmed a hand into where Ratchet had his arms crossed and managed to find one of his, and squeezed it tightly. This is where he needed to be, and he was going to stay.

The lovesick look on Drift's face made Ratchet smile, grateful to his love who was determined to stay by his side no matter how much he tried to push him away. He thought back to Drift asking if they could go have some time away, probably doing ridiculous touristy sight seeking and lazy days spent huddled under blankets, and he decided as soon as he could get out of this berth, that's exactly what they would go do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm umming and ahhing on whether to write their adventures on vacation. It'll probably be cute and full of sex but I'm not sure how well I'll be able to make places for them to go. I don't know? Help? 😂


End file.
